


Forgive and Forget

by moon932



Series: Time Well Spent [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: Please feel free to comment! I'll also take prompts if you guys have any head-cannons!In this one Cooper is gay,, all characters belong to Marvel (Except Noah)Anyways! <3
Relationships: Perter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Clint Barton, Peter Parker & Cooper Barton
Series: Time Well Spent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! I'll also take prompts if you guys have any head-cannons!  
> In this one Cooper is gay,, all characters belong to Marvel (Except Noah)
> 
> Anyways! <3

The first time Clint saw his family wasn’t pretty. The divorce papers taunted him, the fight for Laura to have full custody had hurt, a lot. Even harder was that Laura was friends with Tony.

Clint noticed that Stark became Tony.

He noticed the distrust in his eldest son’s eyes, the way his daughter shied away from him didn’t help. Or the fact that his youngest son doesn’t even recognize him as ‘dad’ anymore.

It hurt, and Clint hated it. He hated that he had to have tense moments in the kitchen, the moments where Cooper seemed to tense, or look to his Mom and sister to see if they were uncomfortable.

Then there was Peter Parker.

Peter came around to the compound daily, enough to put a name to a face. If Clint didn’t know any better he’d say that Peter was Stark’s son. Clint also noticed the bond that formed between Peter and Cooper, between Peter and Lila. The way Nathaniel reached out to be held by him when he entered a room. He also saw the fond familial look in Laura’s eyes when she saw him.

He was walking to the communal kitchen, nightmares keeping him awake from the peaceful sleep he longed for. Just as he arrived in the common room when he heard voices. Getting closer he recognized the voices as Cooper and Peter. Staying hidden in the shadows he listened to the conversation.

“I, I don’t know if I can forgive him.” That was Cooper, Clint wanted to go comfort him. Give him solace, peace, but he held back, “I- he left us for what? Some beckon ‘n call to fight a battle that wasn’t even his!”

“I know.”

“I- I hate him!”

There was a pause, “No you don’t.”

Clint looked out from the corner and took in the scene before him. The two were on the couch, facing each other with a movie playing in the background muted. Mugs were on the coffee table, most likely hot chocolate.

“No, no.. I don’t.”

“Cooper, no one is asking you to forgive him.”

“I’m asking to forgive him! And I can’t! Because when I look at him i see- I- I don’t see my dad... I see the superhero who ran off and left his family behind.”

Clint blinked at the confession, tears coming to his eyes as he heard his son breakdown, “I couldn’t even tell him I’m- I couldn’t even tell him Peter! I couldn’t tell that I have an amazing boyfriend that doesn’t even care that my dad is Hawkeye! Did you know Noah doesn’t even care for superheroes? And its such a _relief_.” Clint had to put a hand over his mouth, to muffle his shock.

“Cooper, it’s.. not okay, what he did. You and your family were hurt, and still are, I know it hurts. I know. You don’t have to forgive him, not now, or ever. And that’s _okay_. No one can just forgive and forget right away.” Clint watched as Peter brought Cooper into a hug, comforting him in a way that hurt to watch. “Don’t force yourself to do something you’re not ready to do.” Cooper nodded into Peter’s shoulder, clinging onto the older boy for comfort.

“Thank you. Thank you,” Cooper repeated the thanks until his words slurred together, “Than yu Peber..”

Cooper sounded like a child again, learning how to pronounce words, Clint couldn’t help but envy Peter, why? Why should he though? He’s comforting the son _he_ left behind.

Peter hummed, “Go to sleep Coop. It’s okay, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**_”It’s okay kid, I’ll be here when you wake up.”_ **

“Promise.”

Clint turned away, not hungry anymore. He staggered into his room, his chest hurting as he realized the damage he’s done. The damage he may not be able to fix.

He missed so much; Cooper had a boyfriend? When did that happen? What else has he missed? What else did he not care enough to stay for?

Slumping into his bed he let the tears blur his vision, he didn’t fight them as they made their way down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while huh? Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with the holidays

Clint was sitting in the kitchen; it was the normal kind of busy. Tony was sitting off to the side with a coffee and a Stark-tablet. Steve was cooking, as the others were scattered it was tense, or was it just him? 

Peter walked in, grumbling to himself as he opened the cabinet grabbing his cereal from the top. An eyebrow was raised from Tony as he grabbed said man’s mug of coffee and downing half of it, “Morning to you too.”

Clint didn’t know why but he found him self watching the two interact with each other. It was familiar for the two, that was probably an understatement in all honesty, the amusement in Tony’s eyes had shone through when Peter gave him the middle finger.

Clint hated he was jealous (why? he left. he reprimanded himself.)  
“How long has he been out?” Clint blurted, drawing attention to himself. Peter cocked his head, eyebrows scrunched, “Who?”  
“Cooper.”

It took a while for Peter to realize what he meant, “So that was you? Last night, I mean, listening to a private conversation.”

Clint didn’t flinch, he sighed though, “It was about me. And you weren’t talking in a private place.” It was a petty argument, and Clint knew it.

“Yet you talk about another person and they never complain.” Tony sighed through his nose at the comment, shooting Peter a look.

“How long has Cooper been out?”  
“How long have you not been a father?”  
“I’ve always been a father.”  
“Sorry, let me rephrase that,” Peter stepped in front of him, “How long have you been absent in raising your kids like a father?”

Steve looked up; eyebrows furrowed looking like he wanted to step in but didn’t know how.  
It took Clint a while to answer, when he did it was barely a whisper, “Two years.”

Peter nodded, “Well that answers my question. Did you know he was gonna tall you the day you left? To fight a battle, you didn’t even know what you’re fighting for? Mr. Barton, I may be many things but I am not an idiot. I am not sorry that your family doesn’t trust you, they have every reason not to, but if you think that they will just forget, well, you are very wrong. People may forgive, but they never forget.”  
Peter left while they all fell silent, grabbing Tony’s arm softly to have him come with. 

As the two walked out they heard the last bit of conversation before the elevator closed, “I know you you forgive all of them, honestly you are a saint for that.”

“But?”  
“But you’ll never forget.”  
There was a silence, all the occupants in the kitchen looking at the floor, “Yeah, kind of hard to forget your supposed friend is driving their shield into your chest.”

All head snapped up to Steve at the last part as the elevator closed.


End file.
